With the advent of the mobile Internet era, the number of smart mobile devices continues to rise. Among various mobile devices, cellphones are undoubtedly the most common and portable mobile terminal devices. Sounding devices for playing sounds are nowadays widely used in smart mobile devices, such as cellphones.
In the related art, a sounding box includes a frame, a vibration system that is supported by and fixed to the frame, and a magnetic circuit unit that is supported by and fixed to the frame for driving the vibration system to vibrate. The magnetic circuit unit includes a magnetic bowl (also called yoke) fixed to the frame and a magnet that is supported by and fixed to the magnetic bowl.
However, in the related art, magnetic components such as the magnetic bowl of the sounding device are all formed using a same magnetic material, and the magnetoconductivity of this ordinary magnetic material has been already saturated, and it is necessary to use a magnetic material with a higher magnetoconductivity to achieve the purpose of increasing the magnetoconductivity, in order to achieve the purpose of further improving the acoustic performance of the sounding device. However, the better the magnetoconductivity of the material is, the higher the hardness of the material is. An operation such as ordinary stretching and the like cannot be implemented during a punching process and a crack may occur.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new magnetic bowl and a sounding device to solve the above technical problems.